MAP01: Entryway (Doom II)
MAP01: Entryway (MAP31 in PSX/Saturn) is the first map of Doom II. It was designed by Sandy Petersen and uses the music track "Running From Evil". The par time for this map is 30 seconds (retroactively, because it's the first level). In the PlayStation and Sega Saturn joint port of Doom and Doom II, Entryway is MAP31, and is the port's first Doom II level. thumb|300px|Map of MAP01 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Walkthrough You start the level at a ledge. In front of you are four Zombiemen looking back from you (be careful on higher difficulties as even a punch will alert more Zombiemen in the hallway). Kill them and proceed to the hallway. Continue down the path until you see a room with Health bonuses, then turn left. You'll come to a dark room. On the right side of the room is the exit. Flip the switch inside to complete the level. Trivia and other points of interest # At the very start of the map, before climbing down to the floor, head southwest to access a partially open-air area and get a Chainsaw. # At the northwest of the winding corridor, there is a room containing eight health bonuses. Secrets # In the blue room at the north of the level, flip the switch on the right. A compartment will open in the northeast of the room, containing an Armor (which can be useful in next level) and two Stimpacks (sector 41). Toggling the left switch will cause both switches to sink into the ground, allowing the Zombiemen's clips to be acquired. If you do this, you can still open this secret by pressing the Use key where its switch was formerly located. # In the large room containing the exit, toggle the switch to the west to activate an elevator. At the top, open the back wall of the elevator to reveal another switch (sector 8). Be warned as on higher difficulties there are Imps here. Flip it to open a door beside the southeast pillar leading outside. # From the top of the elevator of secret #2, sprint or jump to land on the metal platform in front of the elevator. A compartment containing a rocket launcher will open behind the Health bonuses out in the hallway (sector 57). You do not have to jump onto the platform; all that is required is that you jump over the platform's west side (linedef 242). # After activating the switch in secret #2, head outside through the door opened in the southeast. To the west is a shotgun and 4 shotgun shells (sector 17). However, on Hurt Me Plenty, there are three Imps and on Ultra-Violence and Nightmare! there are 5, so be careful. # In the exit room, one side of the wall to the east is perfectly straight. On the north end of this wall is a cage containing an Imp. Open the other end of this wall to find a Stimpack (sector 28). On Hurt Me Plenty or higher, two Imps will exit this secret are if you fire a weapon inside the room or at the end of the corridor that leads into it. Bugs # Outside of the map along the south and east walls is a texture of white pebbles and rocks that is not observable without noclipping outside of the map (see WhiteTexture_2011.08.12_01.25.59.lmp below). Demo files # WhiteTexture_2011.08.12_01.25.59.lmp (ZDoom-based port compatible demo displaying the white texture bug Areas / screenshots File:MAP01.png|The initial view of Entryway. In the distance, two zombiemen stand with their backs facing the player. Speedrunning Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Miscellaneous demos Deathmatch * The behind-the-start bonus also contains a super shotgun, a rocket launcher, and a BFG9000. * Another BFG is located to the left of the west pillar at the starting area. * A chaingun is added in the main corridor. * A super shotgun is found in the blue-floored room. * The rocket launcher in secret #3 has a nearby ammo pack. * The plasma gun is found in the large room at the end of the level, on the platform you must jump across to open secret #3. Outside of some source ports, it is possible to acquire it without using the elevator by straferunning into it from the side. Statistics Map data Things This level contains the following numbers of things per skill level: Video File:Doom II (1994) - MAP01 Entryway 4K 60FPS Trivia * The music in this level is inspired by the song "Hangar 18", performed by Megadeth. * This level is the basis for MAP32: Go 2 It in Plutonia. External links * MAP01 demos from the Compet-n database * Top-down perspective view of all Doom II levels by Ian Albert Entryway (Doom II) Category:Sandy Petersen levels Category:Doom II levels